happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 10: Prisoners)
Chapter 10:Prisoners As night fall,Erik came to and the first thing he saw was Connor staring back behind steel bars,he realized that all of them were in cages."Connor!Why!"Analysis had his wings against two bars infront of him. Connor didn't say anything as the three Nyras,two Kludds and three Ifghars approached them,he bowed to them."So your the owl who decided to join us." "Yes I am."The six leaders looked at everyone else."Which one is your brother?"Connor pointed at Analysis,Nyra(3) walked to the cage,The male stared in fear."With all due respect,I was inspired by your betrayal to your brother Ifghar,It inspired me to do the same." "Well thank you for committing us three."Connor went up to Alissa."This is his mate,I want her to be released so I can be with her." "If that is what you wish."Nyra(3)Looked at a burrowing owl."Tarn!Release her!"The burrowing owl nodded before moving to open the steel door leading to Alissa. Analysis screamed in rage."You lay a talon or wing on her and your a dead owl!"Analysis was met with Nyra staring at him,he trembled in fear as he watched his mate get brought out by Tarn."She is all yours." "Alissa...Your my mate now."The eight leaders left the dungon,Tarn following closely behind."Good their gone!"Connor looked at Analysis."I am sorry bro...but I had to do it."He walked looking at his father and mother before back at his brother." I made up a plan to sneak and hear out their plans." "How can I trust you after what you did!" "Alissa is in it too,I told her about it before we left the tree." "He is right Analysis,you have to trust him on this."Both of the snowy owls stuck their wings out."You trust me?" "I trust you,Connor."Erik said putting his flipper out,Mumble did the same then Everyone else. Analysis was the only one left,it took him seconds to decide but he stuck his wing out."I trust you brother."Connor nodded,flying out the cell room. Not long after,Tarn returned to guard the prisoners. A few hours later Tarn and kept watch of everyone,Analysis stared as the burrowing owl walked back and forth looking at them."What you looking at!?" "I am making sure you don't do something stupid." "You know they are just using you."Tarn looked at Analysis."Lets try to make it right...You'll understand our cause." (Tarn)Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Hey there how you doing? Nice to meet you,are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before, It is great to see new faces around! And if you like it, I can give a tour And our encharting wonderland, new and improved without the rules! There is no escape, but then, who would want to leave? It's fantastical paradise and it's not make believe! I am so grad to have another member of the band! You're one of us now, so let me take you by the wing! Tarn looked at everyone with his glowing yellow eyes,everyone stared as he continued to sing. BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY WITH MY YELLOW EYE? I THINK I SEE SOME FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUYS! MAYBE THEY AREN'T EVERYTHING THAT THEY SEEM TIME TO INVESTIGATE WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS! Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (If you survive the night) Forgive me for being suspicious mischief's no on my brain I am ordered to be pragmatic if someone messes with our plans It's not that we don't trust you, we do! (We love you too,too 3) It's just that here at Aegolius, We have a few rules AND IF YOU BREAK THEM, WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU! LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS WE'LL BE FORCED TO FIX YOU AND REPLACE YOUR DAMAGED BONES! Now you wouldn't want that, and frankly,neither would I. But sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy. IN THIS WORLD,WE PLAY WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY AND WE WILL THROW A MOST EXITING CEREMIONIES! FORMAL RULE IS REQUIRED FOR YOU TO TAKE PART YOU'VE GOT SOME FUR THAT NEEDS REMOVING BEFORE I START." Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Tarn laughed in the creepiest way that,everyone was almost frightened by it. Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (I am sure you will survive,Just dont break the rules and play nice,and I am sure we would all get along we will be the best of friends,forever) Tarn looked as three snakes appeared towards him,"Gragg,your on guard duty with me!Show these fools who it is done."The three snakes slithered between the bars of the cell,Analysis was in."Stay away from me!You overprotested piece of...!"Analysis was interrupted as they tried to strike him with their fangs. Meanwhile Connor and Alissa flew to the center of the cave,where they spotted the leaders talking to a human. They landed on a nearby platform and stared in shock at they listened to them speak."Everything is going to plan,Seeker...the penguins have been caught." "Excellent!With them captured I would finally solve my problems since they ruined everything. Including that snowy owl who killed my fellow Victors." "Wait what is he talking about?" "He is talking about that terrorist group that Analysis defeated all by himself."The male looked around to make sure no one was listening."Alissa!I need you to destroy the weapons,I'll try to distract them."Connor flew to the leaders."Nyra!She escaped!" "What do you mean she escaped?" "She striked me while I wasn't looking,she flew to the outside."The barn owl just looked at the snowy owl with dead eyes."What didn't you go after her!"Connor looked down causing Nyra to stare in disappointment."Pure Ones!Come with me!"Nyra(3) along with a few others flew out of one of the exits. Alissa flew to the storage areas,some of the pure ones were putting on the armor. Connor flew over her,"They're getting ready." "I know,I am going to tell you what I am going to do." Back with Analysis,he was still trying to fight off the three Graggs."Guys that is enough."The three snakes slithered out of the cage,Analysis gasped in relief."Consider that a Warning if You question me again."One of the snakes hissed out."Pressure doing business with you lads." "I'll come back later,don't worry." "Pix,Can you try to call for help?" "No,Jordan...I left my stuff back on the ship." "Son of a Guin!" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers